He's a WHAT?
by PrayingForParadise
Summary: She wakes. She serves. She endures. And returns to bed. So what happens when her identity is revealed? She wishes for that old schedule back, that's for sure.
1. Undercover

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor any of the characters. I only claim any OC's used.**

**Please read and review- thank you!**

* * *

One could almost call it peaceful aboard Frieza's space ship. No soldier's making brawls, no races not getting along, etc. Why? Because it was very early in the morning and the more quiet few took advantage of this. It would be a few hours before anyone got up for the usual events. Depending if they arrived on a planet to conquer, it might vary.

In the soldier's quarters, the room number labelled B7764 was home to a very different being. A hall was reserved for the elite, B hall the scientists and medics, C hall the soldiers and the lowly D hall for the servants. Being in the B hall had it's quirks. It was simply away from the ruckus making soldiers on the other side of the ship. It was decided if the one's with the brains needed their peace to work properly, they could be separated a distance.

They were currently in the Vespian galaxy, known for it's sights and unclaimed planets. Of course the word _unclaimed _is what initially took Frieza's attention. So within hours of hearing about it he prepared his ship to depart. It wasn't exactly an easy feat though. The journey would take almost a human time's worth of a year. A long _year__, _stuck with idiots non stop.

This made the resident of room B7764 sigh aloud. It wasn't exactly a pleasant thought. And they had hoped it was a dream. Unfortunately not. A light blue hand grasped the white covers and pushed them back. Normally, anyone would have been surprised to see a blue skinned alien get out of bed. Not on this ship though. The only thing that would have gotten their attention was the fact it was a _female._

The very reason why she dressed enough her natural form was hidden, on top of that a cloak that shadowed her face. Since her lips were fuller than a male's she kept a mask over them, only allowing the nose to be visible to breathe. After the tedious chore of making sure their appearance was alright she left the room. Her height not too tall or short, in the middle at 5'5.

Being a scientist though the solider's new better than to mess with her-er him. They were favored by Lord Frieza and favored as well since their work paid off. Anyway, no one on the ship knew her gender. Which she planned to keep secret. For as long as she was on this ship anyway.

Her boot covered feet soundlessly went down the hall and to kitchen, patiently waiting for a coffee. Once she had it she went to the lobby which was hardly occupied. She sat down with a quiet sigh, sipping the hot beverage and letting her mask slide back up. It was so peaceful..

"HEY BRIAR!

The cloaked female nearly dropped her coffee, having jumped in her seat. She snapped her head over, a glare invisible. Dressed in Frieza's usual soldier armor a yellow skinned humanoid ran over, his golden hair bouncing with each step. She often had to wonder how such a joyful soul came to serve under Lord Frieza in the first place.

Taking a moment to calm her heart she nodded in greeting. _'No talking..almost forgot. No way to cover for that.'_

As usual, the humanoid Sanii sat beside her and talked about the latest events. And considering they were on a year long journey it was the same as yesterday. "Briar? You paying attention dude?"

Briar snapped up from her thoughts, glancing over before nodding. Lie. It was easy to drift, and knowing Sanii it was guaranteed. Said soldier raised an eyebrow before giving a good natured laugh. "You really are a weird one, y'know that? But I guess that's why we're best buds!" he cheered swinging an arm over her shoulder. The female winced and shrugged him off, before standing up. It had been an hour, meaning it was time for work. She waved in dismissal and froze when her watch alarmed.

There was an emergency in the lab. Quickly she left the room, holding down her black cloak so that her form was hidden. It really came a habit. A good one though.

"Aye! To the rescue Briar!" he laughed as his friend vanished. He really was a nut, she thought before focusing on the task at hand.


	2. Monster?

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor any of the characters. I only claim any OC's used.**

**Please read and review- thank you!**

* * *

Briar rushed into the laboratory, the doors swinging behind her. Her team mates looked up from their frantic rush to look over. "Briar! Goodness what took you boy!? Hurry and get the stabilizing compounds." The lead scientist ordered. The black clad scientist nodded and hurried to the medical cabinet. Once she had the blue vial she looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened.

The subject they had been trying to heal for weeks was thrashing around wildly in the healing chamber. If he kept this up he could destroy it completely as well as them. Scientists had very little strength might I remind. Overall he was a well fit, muscular alien with a deep blue skin- like navy. His eyes is what caught her attention. Now that they were open she could see the almost grayish white orbs perfectly. So beautiful, and yet completely malevolent.

"Briar!"

Dammit. She was lost in her thoughts again. Briar quickly went over and gave the lead scientist, Hyis, the compound and watched as the patient became calm before drifting into yet another long slumber. The room seemed to relax greatly. And before Briar could do so herself Hyis was in her face. By the way his seven eyes were twitching he was _not _happy.

"What the hell was that!? Child," he spoke sharply, "keep up that wandering mind and most certainly Lord Frieza will be speaking with you personally!" he growled and turned to the others. "Everyone else, I believe _we _deserve a breather. Briar can stay here and monitor him for the time being." he spoke glancing at the sedated beast in the healing chamber.

Briar almost slumped her shoulders, but remained standing tall. Serving Lord Frieza wasn't easy. But if she could reach her goals in the end, she could put up with this for awhile longer.

The rest of the team brushed passed her, either sending looks of annoyance or pity. She promptly turned away from them. When the room was empty she placed her hand on her hips and stood in front of the chamber. It was amazing how peaceful he looked compared to a few minutes ago.

"This is your fault you know." Her light voice said in irritation. It had been so long since she used it, it was so damn quiet and soft now!

_'Oi.'_

Briar then proceeded to rant, along the lines of it being his fault and of course of how much life at the moment completely, and utterly sucked. When she was done, she froze in her tracks seeing those pale eyes watching her for who knows how long.

_'He..He was watching me..listening.. Oh kami what have I done?'_

With a wave of dread pushed aside, Briar took a breath and sat down across from him. She motioned a hand over her lips, to keep quiet. He apparently didn't understand and continued to stare. "Since you seem to be alright.." she mumbled and picked up a magazine. Ugh, these were so outdated... As she began memorizing the old paper she couldn't help but notice him still staring. _'Honestly what is his reason for that?...Well if I was stuck in that thing too I'd be bored..'_

Suddenly he began thrashing once more, his tail slamming against the chamber's sides. Briar quickly stood and was about to head for more stabilizing compound when she noticed something odd. His dark glare was directed at the door.

That's when Frieza walked in.


	3. A real Monster

**I do not claim Dragon Ball Z nor any of the characters used! I only claim any OC's.**

**Please read and review- thank you!**

* * *

At that moment, the entire world seemed to slow. Briar could have sworn her heart stopped. The silence could have been cut with a knife as it was so thick, that is until Frieza's shrill voice spoke aloud. It made her almost want to wince. Certainly not a pleasant sound.

"What is your name, scientist?" he questioned, looking her over with narrowed crimson orbs.

Briar gaped a moment, and closing her mouth took a breath.

"B-Briar, sir." she had spoken as deeply as possible. And, being the opposite gender it came out completely weird. Frieza though didn't seem to care. After his years of experience with different species nothing was odd to him anymore.

"I see." He turned to the patient in the healing chamber, whom seemed to have calmed but glared heavily at the ice-jin Lord. "Tell me Briar," he said clasping his arms behind his back, "where are the others? I'm sure I hired more scientists around here than just one."

Oh no. They already didn't like her, and this surely wouldn't help. She didn't keep Frieza waiting though.

"T-They left...and are taking a break, Lord Frieza."

At this Frieza looked over. Briar stood frozen in place under his eyes. The rumors were certainly true of how terrifying he was.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza."

He stared a moment longer before returning to looking at the healing chamber. "This must be the brute my solider's picked up on the last planet. I can see why. His power levels suggest he could certainly be of use." he mused to himself.

Knowing nothing about power levels Briar could only take his word for it. She studied to be a scientist and that's what she was. Physical subjects were beyond her reach. Which she preferred being the non-violent type. Truth be told it terrified her.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Briar. Do check in with me to report on our patient's health."

With that ended the most heart pounding three minutes in Briar's life. When the door closed behind him she couldn't help the sigh of relief, falling back into her chair. Her legs and knees were shaking, till she placed her hands on them to keep still. With her mask and cloak briefly taken down she gave the hardest glare she could muster.

"Do not _EVER _make me talk to him again! So keep that energy-power stuff controlled! Got it?"

He was staring again. This time, she noticed, his eyes seemed almost..._gentle_. Briar returned with a confused look, before shaking her head to hide her blush. The one time she thought _anyone _was mildly attractive, and now possibly him to her, he had to use sedation to calm him down like an animal. At least with Frieza near.

Resuming her place Briar continued to read and ignore the eyes constantly on her.

* * *

When the door's opened, Briar certainly wasn't expected Hyis to be lifting her by her collar in a split second.

"Explain." he seethed.

"E-Explain what?!" her voice almost slipped from the fear and surprise of the situation.

"Why Frieza was making a fool of us in the lobby. In front of _everyone. _Something about us not doing our jobs...?"

Briar fell silent, shock evident under her cloak. She was not the only one surprised by these actions. The once calm patient began stirring again, his sedation wearing fully off into a full blown rage. Stronger than last time. The room began shaking and bottles fell to the ground.

"Quick! Give him a dose!" Hyis shouted as a scientist ran about to do so. After the injection was made into the chamber's liquid he began to slow his movements before going still.

Hyis then returned to glare at her.

_'Oh crap-'_

A loud smack emanated from the room. With her head turned to the side, Briar dangled helpless until Hyis threw her down. Beneath her mask she bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"If you _ever _snitch to Lord Frieza, we will make sure the soldier's in training have something new to shoot at." he warned. After that, the rest of the day consisted of idle tasks and keeping well clear from the others. As if she wasn't on bad terms with them already... Just before it was time for bed, Briar let out a sigh when she was the only remaining in the lab. "Sleep tight.."

With a hand on her sore cheek she went to bed, hoping tomorrow would be better than today had..


	4. Savior

**I do not claim Dragon Ball Z nor any of the characters used! I only claim any OC's.**

**Please read and review- thank you!**

* * *

To her relief, the next day was not spent in a tension filled room with her colleagues. Briar was pleasantly surprised as well as curious by the fact Lord Frieza was stopping at a planet soon for supplies. His soldiers would basically plow through any civilizations, returning with materials for the ship. Briar didn't particularly care for the method but it _did _work.

When Briar left her room she had little time to react before her friend Sanii scooped her up in a tight embrace. "You hear the news? We're going on an expedition! You and your group of nerds do your stuff, and I'll save ya some goods. Kay?" he asked jabbing her with his elbow.

Briar winced and returned to her feet. "Fine."

Sanii simply rolled his eyes before joining his squad that would be raiding. The ship landed within a few minutes onto the barren planet. Briar had to admit she had seen better. It was nothing but a stretch of dusty orange sand, in the distance some hills. That's really all there was. She looked out at the wasteland with dull eyes before getting up. Surely there had to be _something _on this planet she could study. It was her job anyway. Collect samples from every planet and record them into data banks. Research and try to find uses for them. Hyis earned his position simply through creating an incredibly durable armor made from the rocks of one planet. In turn, Briar herself hoped to prove worthy in her research.

Briar waited a few minutes after the soldiers had gone out to secure the area. When she could eventually see them relaxed and blowing up dirt she knew it was safe. Even if something was out there, their scouters would pick it up and she would wait inside once more. A few minutes in Briar noticed she was the only one of her team out there.

Knowing them she quickly came to a conclusion and scoffed quietly. "They probably think nothing's out here. Well, at least I'm doing my job.." she muttered, lowering herself to the ground and taking out a small handheld device that sucked in small particles; Like a miniature vacuum. Before it was filled Briar could see a ki ball in her peripheral vision. And that's all she saw before flying through the air.

"WOAH-AHHH!" The scientist screeched as she soared, legs and arms flailing. Below her the sandy ground was quickly approaching, leaving her to cover her eyes and close her mouth in hopes it wouldn't get in. When she landed in a pair of arms, more so yellow ones, she frowned seeing Sanii grinning down at her. "You scream like a girl."

_Smack._

"Hit like one too!"

Briar's eyebrow twitched, of course going unnoticed. She placed a distance between the two, since she would probably hit him again. _'Those morons need to control those..energy.. balls. Things. Whatever.' _If she had been capable of forming one, she'd be having quite the time perfecting her aim with them. A small smile came to her lips, and with no further distractions managed to collect a complete sample.

_'There, now, off to the-'_

The sand around her briefly moved, leaving her to pause and look down. Had she seen that correctly? The sun did reflect each tiny sand crystal, plus she had been walking so of course it looked like it moved. Once again she continued to the ship within sight, perhaps about half a mile off. No biggie. The rest of the soldier's wouldn't be back to leave for some time anyway.

Curiously her attention turned to the sample she gathered and she held the vial up to her eyes. Beneath her hood, a pair of crimson eyes blinked. _'Interesting..'_ As Briar began to study her sample, she was unaware to the presence behind her. The sand was moving in small waves. Steadily they grew closer.. Briar had stopped in her tracks. Sand was falling unto her shoulders. With a frown she turned around. "Sanii, would you knock it-" she then trailed off, her head traveling up.

Standing at about twenty feet tall was what resembled a giant centipede. Along it's body was plates of armor, an adaption to block out the constant sunlight and protect the fleshy pink skin underneath, she noted. It's head was smooth and flat, on each side tiny arms. Before she could guess what they were for, the creature bellowed revealing numerous sets of sharp teeth. Quickly Briar scrambled back, just as it dove its head in the place she had just been. Sand flew up in the air causing Briar to shake her head. Turning, she did what came to mind and ran. The beast's rage filled roars urged her on faster. She soon realized running in sand was difficult. The ground was unstable and moving under her with each step. The creature however was obviously adapted and moved with ease through the sand.

_'Damn! Where are those soldiers?!'_

The ship was close now, so close. But, still too far for Briar when something snatched the back of her cloak. A gurgled choke left her lips as where it was tied constricted her neck, making her windpipes hold her body weight. Thinking it had caught it's prey, the beast swung its head back in forth. Like an alligator would to tear it's victim apart. Except Briar wouldn't be torn apart, she was losing air though. There was the sound of a sudden shred, and she fell to the ground.

It took her a few moments to finally realize her cloak had been torn off. The very thing that protected her identity from everyone she came into contact with. Like before, panic began to course her body in chilly waves. All the outcomes made her decide she needed it back. And fast. The creature was still trying to 'kill' her cloak, and when Briar jumped for it she was pinned down by a spiky tail. Apparently the monster realized the garment wasn't edible. But she was. Briar prepared herself when it leaned it's head back and jumped for the kill.

Only that it never came. Standing before her, in a different view than she recalled was the experiment. Who's name she never knew. Without the healing chamber she could clearly see him... All of him..

His navy skin appeared a bit lighter under the sun, his muscles quite large she had to admit. What caught her attention though was the strong tail whipping through the air in anger. Could it be..? To confirm her suspicions, she saw he had three toes.

"Ice..jin.."

The sand monster suddenly fell to the ground, it's head blown off and pouring blood onto the sandy ground. Briar scurried away on her hands and feet, more so from the person who made killing a monster look so easy. He turned and held out his hand. And in it was her cloak.

Briar stared at him, and when noticing his sharp ruby eyes trailing behind her she realized the others were finally coming. Quickly she took it and wrapped herself up once more. Doing so, she kept her eyes on him in disbelief.

"...Thank you.."

When they drew near she turned to report as always, and out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw a smile...


End file.
